


Порно для грустного мальчика

by Nataliny



Series: Порно для грустного мальчика [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Mickey, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грустное порно с элементами bdsm, но ничего криминального</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порно для грустного мальчика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sad Boy Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837603) by [brokenpromisesandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope). 



> Это первый фик из серии Sad boy porn by brokenpromisesandhope, второй выложу в ближайшее время :)

Он не называет людей по именам. Зачеркнуть. Он не называет Йена по имени. Остальных он зовет по именам только потому, что они не имеют значения.

Если он будет звать Йена по имени, это будет что-то значить. Что-то, что он пока не готов признать. Он боится, что подавится именем Йена, что ему не хватит дыхания для того, чтобы произнести его, поэтому он проглатывает его каждый раз, когда оно почти вырывается из его горла. 

Он произносит его про себя. Постоянно. На самом деле он абсолютно уверен, что про себя никогда не называет Йена Галлагером. 

Во сколько там Йен обещал прийти? Надеюсь, что Йену понравится яичница, потом что я задолбался вытаскивать из нее скорлупу. 

Йен попытался заставить Микки произнести его имя во время секса.

Они только что закончили спорить, и когда Микки говорит «закончили», он имеет ввиду, что один из них слишком сильно возбудился для того, чтобы держать свои руки при себе, и соблазнил второго прекратить обсуждать проблемы, решив их через постель. 

Они редко трахаются лицом к лицу, только тогда, когда Микки чувствует острую необходимость довести Йена до безумия. Это один из тех раз, когда Йен позволяет себе уложить Микки на спину и растянуть подготовку настолько, насколько ему хочется. Микки против. Он против, потому что в такой позиции он не может не чувствовать жар от взгляда Йена, пожирающий каждый сантиметр его тела.  
Он старается не смотреть в эти большие глаза, которые неотрывно следят за ним и подмечают каждую реакцию. 

Йен трахает его, с каждым толчком проезжаясь по его простате, и сжимает пальцами один из его сосков, пока засасывает в рот второй. Такими темпами все закончится, не успев начаться, и лицо Микки краснеет от одной мысли об этом. 

\- Я скоро, - он задыхается, приподнимая бедра навстречу толчкам Йена, чтобы заставить его проникать еще глубже, еще быстрее, еще яростнее. 

\- Неа. Еще рано, ангел, - Йен сжимает основание его члена, лишая его возможности кончить. 

Микки жалобно скулит, и пытается подбрасывать бедра вверх, толкаясь в кулак Йена. 

\- Блядь, почему? 

Йен вжимается в Микки, практически склеивая их потные тела.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты кричал мое имя, когда будешь кончать. Хочу, чтобы ты сообщил всем, кто доставляет тебе столько удовольствия, - он вращает бедрами в такт каждому слову, и Микки отчаянно хочется кончить. 

\- Галлагер. Галлагер, давай же. 

Йен дразняще покусывает мочку его уха. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я имел ввиду не это. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы все узнали, сколько удовольствия я тебе доставляю? Как ты наслаждаешься этим? Принимаешь меня так старательно, мой хороший, маленький мальчик. 

Несмотря на то, как бы сильно он хотел ненавидеть это, как бы сильно он хотел все отрицать, он любит, когда Йен называет его «хорошим мальчиком». Его лицо пылает, но тело выгибается от наслаждения. Он хочет быть хорошим для Йена, очень хорошим. Его член извергает капли преэякулята и Йен усмехается, уткнувшись в шею Микки. 

\- Ты сможешь. Просто произнеси мое имя, когда будешь кончать, детка, - у него такой требовательный голос, что Микки с трудом сдерживает рыдание. Но он сдерживает. Абсолютно точно. Микки Милкович не рыдает. 

Микки готов к этому, он готов дать Йену то последнее, что еще не отдал, потому что он очень хочет быть хорошим. Он хочет, чтобы Йен считал, что Микки его достоин. Что он лучше тех придурков, которых Йен трахал до него. Он хочет, чтобы Йен был доволен тем, что выбрал Микки, и чтобы он не бросил его и не пошел на поиски кого-нибудь другого только потому, что Микки не может быть хорошим маленьким мальчиком и выполнять простые указания. 

Йен позволяет ему трахать свой кулак, и Микки стонет и впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы удержать рвущиеся из него постыдные звуки. 

\- Блядь, блядь, я сейчас, Йе…

Прямо перед тем, как он уже почти позволил имени вырваться наружу, Йен яростно впивается в его губы. Микки кончает, выкрикивая «Йен» в его рот. 

Йен кончает следом за ним, заглушая стоны губами Микки, и замедляет движения бедер.

Микки не открывает глаза до тех пор, пока Йен не выходит из него и не вытирает его живот. 

\- Зачем ты заткнул мне рот? 

Он хочет сказать, что сделал это. Я был хорошим для тебя, правда? 

Йен мягко смеется, но это не помогает Микки успокоиться. Йен обнимает Микки и прижимает его ближе. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это тогда, когда сам захочешь, а не тогда, когда ты просто отчаянно хочешь кончить или доставить мне удовольствие. Я хочу чтобы ты сказал это только потому, что сам хочешь это сказать. 

\- Но… 

Но я хотел. Я хочу, но ты должен меня заставить. Я не могу сказать этого сам.

Йен успокаивающе гладит его и целует в лоб.

\- Засыпай, Мик.

Он снова называет его по имени, никаких больше хороших мальчиков и ласковых прозвищ. Микки думает, что еще долго не сможет заснуть.


End file.
